In recent years, a power storage device such as an electrochemical cell has been broadly used as a small-sized lightweight battery capable of achieving a relatively large capacity.
For example, as shown in Patent Document 1, this electrochemical cell has a structure formed of three laminations which are an anode layer, a separator/electrolyte layer and a cathode layer, and each electrode layer has an electrode substrate and an active material (electrode) formed on the substrate. In this Patent Document 1, a solid section of the separator is bonded to an electrode plate, to constitute a composite structure (Section [0048] of Patent Document 1), and after an electrolyte is diffused in the separator, the other electrode is pressed onto the separator, to constitute the electrochemical cell (Section [0053] of Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-334877